In order to clean the surfaces of some areas such as a bath tub, for example, one may need to bend or to position one's self on hands and knees to be able to clean the entire surface by hand. If a person has suffered a back injury, or a shoulder injury, or has a loss of upper body strength, or has lost an arm, or the use of an arm, or has difficulty bending, it may be problematic to reach portions of some surfaces or it may cause physical discomfort to be placed in a position necessary to clean the surfaces of such areas.
One way to address such a problem might be to use a long handled cleaning device such as a brush or a sponge mop to reach into hard to reach areas. Yet, it may still prove difficult to adequately clean, in their entirety, the surfaces of some areas or to apply the force necessary to scrub such surfaces due to the shape or configuration of the long handled cleaning device, or due to a lack of upper body strength or mobility, or due to an injury, or due to some combination of these or other factors.
Another attempt at solving such a problem might be to use a spray-on chemical cleaner that does not require scrubbing. Yet, such chemical cleaners may not be adapted to all cleaning needs and as such may not satisfactorily address each particular situation. Use of more than one chemical cleaner may be necessary and still may not adequately clean some surfaces, causing one to resort once again to scrubbing.
What is desired is an alternative that provides for scrubbing surfaces that may be difficult to reach and/or may cause physical discomfort when attempting to scrub them by hand, in such a way as to avoid the difficulties and/or physical discomforts of actually scrubbing them by hand.